oh fionna
by djbrandonsan17
Summary: al ser comvertido en mujer por un experimento de la dulce princesa finn tendra que fingir que es su propia prima llamada fionna .. pero habra problemas con su relacion con la princesa flama si les interesa pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**ho-hola**

**bueno este fic se me ocurrio de la nada asi nomas, asi que decidi desviarme un poco de mi otro fic llamado "enchiridion 2" si quieren pasen a leerlo**

**bueno les dejo el cap one**

**capitulo 1: o por glop ¡SOY UNA CHICA!**

salia el sol en la tierra de ooo, los rayos de luz entraron por una ventana iluminando a un muchacho durmiendo fuertemente

?:finn levantate que debes desayunar-grito desde la cocina

finn: ya voy jake-

jake: rapido que se enfria el pastel de carnee-

entonces finn bajo las escaleras como un rayo

finn: donde esta el pastel, o un momento,jake nunca me mientas sobre pastel de carne-

jake: okey ya desalluna te ise unos huevos fritos con tosino-

finn: perfecto-

ring ring sono el telefono ( ese que usa jake para llamar a marceline en el capitulo ven con migo) de jake

jake: halo quien habla?-

?: hola jake soy la dulce princesa me preguntaba si finn y tu podrian venir a mi laboratorio-

jake: claro princesa aya nos vemos-

finn: la dulce princesa?-

jake: si quiere que vayamos a su laboratorio-

finn: ok-

**10 minutos despues en el dulce reino**

finn: hola princesa-

dp: hola finn como has estado-

finn: bien por ahora-

jake: hola princesa-

dp: hola jake nesecito que vengan es importante-

**otros minutos mas en el laboratorio**

dp: los nesecito para probar un experimento cambia genero- era un liquido en un tuvo de ensayo

finn: okey- dijo y luego tomo el tuvo de ensayo y lo virtio sobre el

dp: finn no debiste hacer eso

luego finn empeso a brillar y lebitar hasta que un destello de luz dejo ciegos a todos por unos segundos

dp: finn?- dijo todavia sin recuperar toda su visibilidad

finn: que ... espera que pasa con mi voz- dijo finn (que tenia la voz de fionna)

jake: hermanito jajja estas echo ja un traba jaa-dijo jake entre risas

finn: que?-

dp: finn mirate al espejo-dijo dp trajendo un espejo grande (como para ver todo tu cuerpo)

finn: o por glop ¡SOY UNA CHICA!-

**eeeeeen fin**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**chau**


	2. descubriendo mi cuerpo

**ho-hola soy djbrandonsan17**

**y este es el 2do capitulo de esta estupida y sensual historia xD**

**espero que les guste**

**capitulo 2: descubriendo mi nuevo cuerpo**

finn: o glop o glop o glop

dp: tranquilo finn conseguire devolverte a la normalidad

finn: como cuanto crees tardar

dp: creo qu semanas pero por el momento puedes fingir que nose em eres una amiga tuya-

finn: si digo eso flama seguro se pondria celosa, osea una amiga de mi misma edad y tan parecida a mi-

dp: entonces una prima lejana-

jake: me parece buena idea-

finn: claro eso suena mas convinsente-

dp: pero antes debo hablar contigo finn en privado-

finn: claro-

**minutos despues en un lugar aislado del resto del dulce reino**

dp: finn debes saber que el cuerpo de una mujer es muy diferente al de un hombre

finn: ya me di cuenta- dijo mirando sus por asi decirlo bubis

dp: no, no hablo de eso sino de algo como las reacciones de tu cuerpo-

finn: aah-

dp: por ejemplo seras un 2,3% mas devil y 2,3% mas inteligente tambien tendras el don de la intuision-

finn: aja-

dp: y determinando que tienes 15 tambien la menstruacion-

finn: *tose* *tose* *tose*, eso de sangrar sin siquiera cortarse-

dp: si, esto pasara una vez al mes-

finn: uff menos mal que solo tardara semanas y no un mes-

dp: si pero quien sabe talves te llegue mañana o pasado o pasado o hasta talvez hoy-

finn: aa no me guta-

dp: nesesitas ropa no pueses usar ropa de hombre se veria mal, te tomare medidas y le dire a mentita que te haga ropa

finn: okey-

dp: a por cierto creo que deberias hacerte llamar fionna la humana

finn o fionna: claro-

**afuera de la habitacion aislada**

jake: y que te dijo

fionna: no es de tu incumbensia canino

jake: desde cuando usas esa clase de palabras

fionna: *pensando*( waw es verdad lo de la inteligencia)-

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin**

**y este es el capitulo que debes en cuando subo si te gusto deja tu review**

**y no olvides aconsejarme tambien si quieren pueden leer mi otro fic " ENCHIRIDION 2"**

**el fic va a ir avanzando a pasos lentos al igual que el otro ya mencionado me despido**

**chau chau**


End file.
